


to know what it’s like

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: the only person who doesn’t make him feel that way is tyler.





	to know what it’s like

**Author's Note:**

> title from [rot](https://youtu.be/lkOg4dY40n0)

josh always feels just slightly out of alignment with everyone he talks to. 

he always feels like he’s not doing something right, like these people don’t _really_ like him, like they’re humoring him and one day they will let him go. 

the only person who doesn’t make him feel that way is tyler, and even then there are days where josh feels like he isn’t interacting right, that he’s said something wrong and tyler doesn’t like him anymore. 

nothing he says and does seems to ever be quite right when it comes to other people. 

he just wants to learn how to do it right.


End file.
